ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbreeze Festival 2008/Guide
Super Heroine Stage Show *''Mumor's Locations: :*San d'Oria: (F-5) in Northern San d'Oria (on a catwalk)(moogle for event is by West Gate). :*Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets (By the fountains, as is event moogle). :*Windurst: (F-9) in Windurst Waters (Huntsman's Court). (moogle for event is at F-5 at Odin's Gate). *Step 1: Talk to the Moogle, in the same area as Mumor, to find out about the event. This is mandatory. These are the moogles to talk to for claiming of all NQ and HQ swimsuit pieces once requirements are met. *Step 2: Find Mumor. When she spawns she'll be in the middle of the speech when she gets assaulted by the Corpse named Ullegore. When she asks ''"I need your help everyone! Lend me your strength!" You must /cheer and /clap at her in order to get her to initiate her next attack, otherwise nothing will happen. You have to be targeting Mumor in order to get her to resist the Corpse's attacks and allow her to use her special dance. You do not HAVE to cheer her on in order to receive your items, but cheering increases how frequently she uses her dances. She will say in /say which dance she'll perform and you must attempt to perform the same /dance as her while targeting Ullegore. It seems to have about a 2-3 second window in which you must perform. :If she says: :*"Shining Summer Samba!!!" you must perform /dance1 :*"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!" you must perform /dance2 :*"Neo Crystal Jig!!!" you must perform /dance3 :*"Super Crusher Jig!!!" you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly (you must see the line "'' performs a for Ullegore." ABOVE the line where he shouts "''Argh!" to get credit), you will receive a skill up message saying " and Mumor's dancing synchronized!". Mumor will perform between 0 and 10 dance attacks; this may depend on how many people are doing the /cheer emote. if Ullegore says "Resistance is futile!", then not enough people are doing the /cheer emotes. More than 10 may be possible. When Mumor says "'", the battle reaches the end and you will have to wait until she returns for the next round. The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. :'''Note: Motion-only emotes (eg: "/dance1 motion") will work. :For every synchronization, if you talk to the Moogle, you will receive 5 Goshikitege (10 for 2, 15 for 3, etc.). TIP - zoning or warping seems to wipe out your accumulated synchronizations. If you DC or log out, you will NOT lose your synchronization points. <> :This is really difficult to time correctly if you are lagging. It may be wise to wait a few days until some of the crowds have died down before attempting this event if lag is an issue. ::*A strategy I used to GREATLY reduce lag was to filter out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance she shouts out, and do it RIGHT as she shouts it out, before Ullegore says, "Argh!"--XAnyex 20:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::*Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min.--Wysperfauna 00:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :*After the 15th synchronization, when you talk to the Moogle, he will give you your first piece of swimwear (Upper Body): :*After another 15 synchronizations, you will receive your second piece of swimwear (Lower Body): :*After you get receive NQ peices of armor, after any additional sets of 15 synchronizations, you will get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. It is worth noting that this is the most you can get, and even if you do more than 15 synchronizations, you will still only get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. *''Step 3: Once you have both pieces of armor, you must then wear them and proceed to the mini game NPCs in each nation. While wearing the new swimsuits, they will allow a new option for hard mode and you must beat these to collect three key items. This is a relatively easy task, since the Moogle near each of these NPCs will teleport you to the other nations for free if you are wearing the NQ swimsuit. '''The HQ version will not allow teleports between nations!' Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 Lovely */dance2 Neo */dance3 Super */dance4 Cheer */cheer Mumor or */clap Mumor Mini Games The mini games are as follows: San d'Oria (NPC: Estilliphire Southern San d'Oria H-9): *A "discerning eye" type game! You will be shown six different scenes that will have two or more characters in it. You must select "Now!" when you notice something different about them, and the game ends if you select it when there's no differences displayed. You have one minute total, and can skip to next if desired. *The first scene is two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary. *The second scene will have four Elvaan M who do the Emote/hurray in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. *The third will have 6 Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair colors. *The fourth will have 2 Hume M wearing armor. The camera pans up and you must spot the armor piece that varies. It can be the feet, hands, or hat. *The fifth will have a large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs; you need to spot for one shaking his or her head. *The sixth has two posts each with a pair of Tarutaru running past the post to the left and right. Each of the pairs consists of one Tarutaru with blonde hair and the other with red. When the identical tarutarus are facing eachother, hit the button. The scenes will then cycle back to the first and repeat. In normal mode, you must notice at least 7 differences to receive 3 Melon Snowcones. In hard mode, you must notice at least 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcones and the Red Prize Balloon. Bastok (NPC: Klaas Port Bastok K-8): *A shooting game! You basically have the option to shoot or wait, when different monsters pop up: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora, you should select the shoot option. However if you shoot a Pixie, the game ends, so choose the "Wait!" option when one appears and it will cycle to the next monster. You have one minute to shoot your targets. Normal mode only requires 20 targets and grants 3 M&P Doner Kebabs. For hard mode, you must shoot 30 monsters to collect 6 M&P Doner Kebabs plus the Blue Prize Balloon. To reduce the time the Pixie stays as a target, choose 'Wait' instead of actually waiting till the target changes from a Pixie to something else. Pixies tend to only appear above the left and middle crates. Windurst (NPC: Rokor-Makor at Windurst Woods K-12): *A Chocobo game! You control an adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left in an attempt to collect the baby chicks in one minute. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are Mandragora mixed in as well; collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. Normal mode requires collecting at least 20 chicks to receive 3 Cotton Candy. Hard mode requires collecting at least 35 chicks to receive 6 Cotton Candy and the Green Prize Balloon. ---- All the Mini-games cost 100 gil to play each time. If you have no gil, you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks; they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. *''Step 4: Once you have collected all three balloons, return to the Moogle that gives out the event and it will instantly award you with the High-Quality versions of the swimsuit: Enjoy the Mini-games; I thoroughly did, and try to beat the high score! *As an added note: if you want to still play "hard-mode" for the mini games as well as maintain your national teleports from the moogles, you must keep the NQ version of the swimsuit, '''THE HQ VERSION DOES NOT ALLOW THESE OPTIONS'. Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/She will also be wearing a Swimsuit. Previous Years' Prizes If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Port Bastok (L-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). Color Drops After completion of the HQ swimsuit, each set of 3 prize balloons you bring back to a Moogle will be rewarded with a colored drop. ----